chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oriani, the Outsider
A modern-day Precursor, Oriani has spent the past several years of her life entirely on her own after being forced out of her drift band. Disrespectful of the laws of society (after all, the only society she's known for the majority of her life certainly didn't respect her) and self-interested as a rule, she is nevertheless determined to put an end to her loneliness. Her life is greatly complicated, however, by the fact that she hears the voices of two different gods in her head... Background Found by Kannars in the Borderlands of Gerualdi as an infant, the child who could come to be known as Oriani quickly established herself as something of a problem child. Her drift band, the Borderstriders, was mostly concerned with finding enlightenment within their their everyday lives and the present day. However, she was more concerned with her future, not to mention her past. Her differences from the rest of her 'family' did not go unnoticed by her, and her questions were quickly turned towards what she was. She received answers in the form of a voice in her head, telling her "you are my lost child, and I will guide you home." When she told the Kannars of her drift band this, they were furious, believing that she was either mentally unstable or mocking the gods. Eventually she was expelled from the drift band at the age of twelve, with the only explanation she received being that she was 'disrupting enlightenment'. On her own, she made her way to the closest settlement and set about searching for information. The library pointed her to a copy of 'Our Forgotten Past', a collection of all information regarding the Precursors. Having no idea of how to survive in the city but unwilling to leave without the book, she stole it from the library and studied it intently. Suddenly, her life made much more sense. Learning Ancient Precursor form the book, she constructed a new name for herself by slowly translating words into nicta-slio; Oriani, roughly translated as "child of Ores". Fleeing back into the wilderness, Oriani carved herself a plain wooden mask, fashioned after the masks the Orians wore. She also carved for herself a necklace in the shape of one of her markings as a makeshift holy symbol for the voice who spoke to her. Several years later, her dreams ceased, and her markings begun to turn black. This, rather understandably, terrified her, until she found that the change also enabled her to cast divine magic... And introduced another voice in her head, one who spoke to her when she was having difficulty remembering things. Determined to find the cause of these sudden changes and find out more about what she was, she begun saving money for a flight to Mioura... Sixth Dream of Arplakoon Adrift Dreams: The Destructive Cycle I'm too pissed at wikia to type this shit up rn Mioura: The Forgotten Past someday Image Gallery (Oriani Shrine) Orimark.png|Oriani's markings Oriani.png|Oriani by Sarah OrianiPauline.png|Oriani by Pauline Category:Sixth Dream Category:Ealdremen Player Characters